Marauder Era Drabbles
by DontTellMeImWrongBitch
Summary: This is a series of drabbles I've written either for a thing on Tumblr or by request.
1. Chapter 1

~Gryffindor~

James Potter - Aaron Johnson

Sirius Black - Ben Barnes

Remus Lupin - Andrew Garfeild

Peter Pettigrew - Evan Peters

Frank Longbottem - Josh Hutcherson

Fabian and Gideon Prewett - James and Oliver Phelps

Lily Evans - Karen Gillan

Marleen McKinnon - Ashley Benson

Dorcas Meadowes - Lily Collins

Mary McDonald - Lucy Hale

Alice Sparks - Selena Gomez

~Hufflepuff~

Amos Diggory - Jack

Abel Hope Kane - Vanessa Hudgens

~Ravenclaw~

Gilderoy Lockheart - Jackson Rathbone

Ted Tonks - Ryann Rathbone

~Slytherin~

Bellatrix LaStrange - Kristan Stewart

Rodolphus LaStrange - Tom Sturridge

Andromeda Tonks - Miley Cyrus

Lucius Malfoy - Nial Horan

Severus Snape - Louis Garall

Edwin Meadowes - Jake Gyllenhaal

Narcissia Black - Taylor Swift

Vincent Goyle - Jamie Waylett

Gregory Crabbe - Joshua Herdman

Regulus Black - Logan Lerman


	2. Chapter 2

- Requested -

Rating: K

Shipping: Meadowpin, Jily, and BlacKinnon

Characters: Dorcas Meadowes, Lilah Lupin [oc], Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Potter, James Potter, Marlene McKinnon and Sirius Black

* * *

Dorcas Meadowes, soon to be Lupin sat in her hospital bed with her olive skinned arms around a pink bundle of joy. She had just given birth and her fiancee Remus was bringing everyone- Peter, James and a very pregnant Lily, Marlene, Sirius and their three year old daughter Calliope Lynx and their new born son Sirius James, were with Sirius's cousin Andy.

Remus entered the room with the large group and each gathered around the bed that held the new mother and infant. They gazed at the babe and her mother and saw she had a small mop of sun blonde hair, and though her eyes were closed they were the color blue Remus had before he was bitten.

"She looks more like Lynx here than she does either of you two!" Sirius told Remus fondly. Remus rolled his eyes but smiled, something he hadn't been able to stop doing for hours ever since his baby girl was born. Sure he wasn't allowed into the actual birth because of what he was and the rather racial Healers thought he'd attack his own mate and pup at the sight of blood- even in his human state.

"No, she has all the Meadowes's traits, except the eyes, she has Remus's eyes, right down to the pin sized gold," Dorcas told the pure blood as she looked intently at her daughter.

"So is she…?" Peter asked trailing off looking at the couple. Remus's smile- the same one he hadn't been able to rid for hours vanished, though traces were left n his lips.

"Wormtail," James hissed at Peter and the smallest male looked down at the floor. Remus shoot his head.

"It's fine, he has a right to be curious," Remus said before continuing, "The healer's don't know. They say it'd be a blessing if she isn't like me, since the illness-" as Remus put it, cocking his head so his eyes freely flickered from the group to his pup, "has been in me for so long."

"Don't worry Rem, Meadowes genes are amazing. I mean there was this one time when I was over Doe's house and Edward told me…" and that's where Marlene's voiced died. Like Dorcas's younger brother whom was slaughtered with his friend Regulus, Sirius's brother, at a mere age of eighteen. The only red head, and one of the sweetest, looked at Dorcas and Marlene and Sirius and decide to change the topic.

"Have you picked a name?"

"No," Remus answered while Dorcas replied with, "Maybe." Dorcas turned to Remus, "I want to name her after your parent Remus. Lilah Hope Lupin." Dorcas told him softly. And Remus eyes filled with tears, tears of joy- joy that his mate wanted to remember his parents by naming their child after them; and tears of sorrow because of the pain their recent, untimely death brought upon the twenty-one year old.

"Okay," he croaked as he took his daughter from Dorcas's arms so she could be passed around like a quidditch trophy. Marlene and Sirius, already parents held her like naturals, cradling her head into them and their arms supported her body.

"Lily," Dorcas said as the red head her her child.

"Yes?" Lily said looking up from the blonde.

"Remus and I want you to be her god mother," Dorcas started and Lily started nodding her head and squealing _"yes"_.

" And Pete-"

"No" Peter cut Dorcas off. "I can't I'm not strong enough. If something were to happen!" Peter ramble of and Dorcas looked at the first friend she made at Hogwarts and smiled. She respected his wishes and nodded with a solemn "okay Petey." Something that made the curly haired man want to walk out of the room or tell them he wasn't worth it- he's a traitor to their cause. But he didn't he stood there. "Thanks for understanding," he said.

"What about you Prongs?" Remus asked. James rolled his brown deer-in-the-headlight eyes and smiled a shit eating grin.

"You even have to ask Moony?" The spectacle-ed pure-blood asked with a warm and soft laughed. "Yes," James said as he took the baby in his arms and smiled. Her big blue eyes opened and started to gargle saliva and blink and even stretch her limbs. James all but threw the child at Dorcas and the parents glared at James.

"You," Lily said to James pointed, "better not do that with out child." She cradled her stomach and a healer came in. She was a short dark skinned woman with crazy black curls and a smile.

"Sorry, I'm going to have to ask everyone but the father leave," She said. Each one kissed Dorcas and Lilah on the cheek, and hugging Remus and in Sirius's words "good luck mate, they become even more temperamental after birth." he was smacked up side the head. And when they left Remus looked at Dorcas and Lilah, both his world now, and he smiled again because the thought this would be his life, friends, a wife and child, trouble finding a job because of his affliction. Sure that would stink but it would be worth it because at the end of the day he's come home to a home full of joy and happiness.

_If only he knew that would all change._


	3. Chapter 3

- Requested -

Rating: K

Paring: [Platonic] Meadowpin

Characters: Remus Lupin, Dorcas Meadowes, Mrs. Meadowes, Mrs. Lupin

* * *

Remus Lupin's was sitting on his bed in St. Mugo's, the United Kingdoms only magical hospital. It was peaceful. There were no reporters or doctors at the moment, only him and his muggle children's book Green Eggs And Ham. Remus had been in the hospital for three months, classified a werewolf; and the youngest to receive the bite in two hundred years. A knock came from the door which was closed. Remus's head snapped up.

"Who's there?" He asked. He didn't want another stranger who was going to ask him questions and tell him his father was dead and explain was his fault. He already knew that.

"Dorcas Meadowes. You don't know me but I want to be your friend." A girlish voice said from the other side of the door when it opened and reviled a small girl with dark brown hair and green eyes. Remus looked at the girl and his stomach felt funny and he became nervous.

"Why do you want to be friends with me?" He asked when he finally strung two words together. Remus had heard the nurses many times arguing about going into his room as if he were to kill them at any moment.

"Because," the girl told him as she approached the boy with out a care, "you're all alone. And besides, you seem like fun." Remus thought over her answer. He wanted to turn her away, just like he did every one else. But a voice, his wolfs voice, kept urging him to make her stay.

"But you know what I am?" Remus asked confused.

"Of course. You're a werewolf." Dorcas answered him with her head tilted. She didn't understand the nature of his question at all.

"Okay. I'm Remus Lupin. What to play a game?" He asked. And just like that he was back to the same four year old boy he was before the bite.

It had been a few hours later and the pair had grown to know everything about one another. Dorcas had learned Remus had grown to love chocolate near his transformations and he liked to read but he'd rather play superheroes or action figures - Dorcas didn't know what those were so he had to explain the muggle toy to the girl. And Remus learned that she loved to draw and dance though she was what people called a 'klutz', and she was picked on because of her name.

"Remus, sweet heart, I'm- oh. Who's this love?" Mrs. Lupin asked her son. She wanted to be sure the girl was really there and she wasn't going crazy.

"This is my best friend Dorcas Meadowes. Her Parents are healers here." Remus said to his mum, beaming with delight.

"Really now? Your best friend?" Mrs. Lupin asked her son amused as she took a set next to the bed.

"Yeah. Mummy, meet Dorcas, Dorcas meet my mummy." Remus said causing Dorcas to giggle and Remus's insides to swell with pride.

"Nice to meet you ma'am." Dorcas said boldly. Jane was about to speak when a woman with brown hair and the same green eyes came striding into the room.

"Dorcas Avalon Meadowes what have I said about leaving the conference room and describing patients?" The woman was obviously her mother and Remus looked to Dorcas who's gaze was at the floor.

"Sorry mummy. I didn't mean to make you mad." Dorcas mumbled.

"She wasn't bothering me Mrs., really. She's my new best friend." Remus spoke up. Dorcas's mother smirked and winked at Jane and put a hand on her hip.

"Really Dorcas? Are you this boy's best friend? Well It's good you have one, and someone who seems so sweet too." Mrs. Meadowes teased.

"Really does that mean I'm not in trouble?" Dorcas asked.

"Usually it would but seeing as you've made this young man so happy, you're- as muggle say - 'off the hook' but I do need to talk to his mother you entertain yourselves." She said. Jane nodded and got up, following the doctor- or healer as wizards called them.

"Is something wrong? Please my son means no harm to your daughter." Jane said. Mrs. Meadows laughed and shook her head.

"No that's not it. I know your son isn't a harm unless it's a full moon. But I understand you're a muggle. Your husband was the wizard correct?"

"Yes."

"Well Remus will have to stay here a bit longer, just until he's old enough to know where he is in the morning if you decide to let him out in the woods by your home- there are woods by your home correct?" Mrs. Meadowes asked.

"Yes, that's why Lyall didn't see-" Jane was too choked up to say anything and Mrs. Meadowes put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's fine. But Remus will have to stay in the hospital for another two years or so. And either my husband and I will give you books on werewolves." Jane looked at the woman who had been the kindest to her in the whole ordeal.

"Thank you healer." Jane said.

"No thanks needed. And please call me Zoë, it seems we'll be seeing a lot more of each other in the up coming years." She said as her green eyes snapped to the room where Remus was reading aloud to Dorcas. Jane nodded and smiled.

"Okay, Zoë."


	4. Chapter 4

Rating: PG || Tw: Language

Pairing: [Platonic] Meadowpin

Characters: Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Marlene McKinnon, Dorcas Meadowes, Peter Pettigrew, Oc

* * *

Dorcas Meadowes and Remus Lupin had never really spoken before their third year. Sure they had the same group of friends but Dorcas was a bold and daring female. She didn't take stuff lying down and she never made anyone question why she was put into the Gryffindor house. And that scared the poor boy a bit. He had secrets, things he had only recently divulged to his best friends, and he refused to have the loud moth brunette whom he called a house mate find out what they were. But, at the same time she drew him to her, he could never_ really_ stay away from her.

But it was their third year and like every other they had a new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. Only this one was named Sherman Grossman. He was a plump, balding man whom went off topic a lot so he could share his own views. Due to this, Remus and his friends, James Potter, Sirius Black III and Peter Pettigrew, along with Dorcas and her sister in all but blood Marlene McKinnion, and even their best friend Lily Evans, were given detention a lot. They never had to go to any since their head of house deemed it unfit for them to go on such circumstances.

Now it was a perfectly sunny Thursday on a 1973 mid-April day and all witches and wizards in their third year were learning about werewolves. Dorcas had thought ahead and had already brought facts on why they weren't monsters since she had heard the ignorant man call then "vermin" as the last class ended.

Marlene and Dorcas walked to the first floor corridor that lead to the classroom. Marlene's bright wavy blond hair bounded up and down with every step she took, and Dorcas's brown curls swayed with her.

"Do you want to skip?" Marlene asked her friend who was going off scenarios in her head. Dorcas, with her eyebrows bunched together didn't hear the question, and she didn't know the group of male pranksters coming her way.

"Dorcas!" Marlene hissed loudly for what seemed to be the thousandth time. Dorcas blinked her brown eyes and looked at Marlene's green ones.

"Sorry Marley, I was just thinking," Dorcas told her with a sheepish smile. The marauders looked at her and Dorcas smiled at her good friend Peter.

"Meadowes," Sirius greeted with arrogance leaking from his voice. His black hair was a bit messy and his tie was lose enough where if you looked over the collar you could see an imprint of ruby red lipstick.

"Black, Potter, Lupin, Peter. How are you thins fine morning?" Dorcas asked with sarcasm dripping from her tone. Though, she did care how Remus and Peter were doing.

"Good, thanks for asking Meadowes. Anyway we were asking you on what you thought on werewolves. Marlene here answered, you just gawked into space," Sirius answered. Dorcas glared at the rich pure-blood, someone she had always had a disliking towards. As she looked at the raven haired boy she flexed her hand so it didn't go for her wand.

"First off Black," she said in a strict tone, "I do not gawk, and second off why would that matter to you? I mean why would you care, I mean really you should already know where I stand on that ground." Sirius and the others- except Marlene and Peter- looked at Dorcas in surprise. Sure she was mean to Sirius for a reason a majority of the Marauders didn't know of, but this tone caused them all to stop walking and looked at the brunette.

"What do that mean?" James shot fiercely, and for some reason, Remus didn't like it.

"He knows, he has to. His whole family does. I mean that's why his cousins and brother always target me and Edward," Dorcas said mentioning her younger brother. Marlene said nothing but went to grab her friends shoulder but Dorcas moved out of the was and quickly stormed off to their next class.

"What did she mean?" Remus asked as his voice cracked. Marlene and Peter looked at one another and bit their lip. Their movements were in sync and Remus, James and Sirius didn't like it.

"Marlene, Peter. Please," Sirius pleaded. He never called Marlene by her name, always Blondie or McKinnion but he needed to know what his evil, vile family did to this poor girl.

"I- I can't," Marlene said before leaving the boys as she ran to catch up with her seething friend. The boys looked to Peter.

"I never said it," Peter said as they nodded solemnly, before getting in the middle of his friends so no one else would over hear.

"We'll on her mum's side, she had an uncle-" Peter started before James cut him off,

"Had?"

"Yeas had, as in was once living. He died when she was nine- in front of her. It was traumatic," Peter commented to the group when Sirius urged him on with a hand motion. " Her uncle was murdered by certain members of your family-" he said to Sirius, "-because of what he was-"

"A muggle? James asked. Peter shook his head 'no' when it dawned upon Remus.

"A werewolf. Her uncle was a werewolf," Remus said in a whisper.

"Yeah, they were out for a picnic in some muggle park for her birthday, and they were attacked. Dorcas's uncle hid her so she wouldn't be harmed before fending himself off. She said there were at least five, all alike. He fought, and fought- she told me he never went to school since the headmaster before Dumbledore wouldn't allow it." Peter said before continuing. The way he was telling the story, or memory- Dorcas's memory, was amazing, it was like he was there when it happened. "But anyway, Dorcas, um, she saw her uncle get hit by the killing curse. She holds a strong," Peter looked for the right word before continuing as he looked at Sirius's pained face, "distaste for anyone with a Black's heritage And she holds werewolves on a rather high pedestal."

"Wow," Remus said in disbelief and James just remained silent.

"I- I feel terrible. I mean she had a reason to hate me and all I ever did was argue back. I never took the time to know why…" Sirius trailed off. Peter looked to his friends and smiled, bearing no teeth, Peter said to them, "She doesn't hate you, she knows it wasn't you and you're different from your family. Only she sees her uncles killer every time see looks at you and your family.

* * *

The boys entered the class silently, just in time as the professor had pictures of werewolves up on the chalk board, and Dorcas glared mercilessly at the heavy man. Her partner was Remus, behind her was Peter and Marlene, and in front Potter and Black.

"What happened already?" Peter asked Marlene, knowing Dorcas wouldn't answer.

"He said something to a student who asked what we were learning today. Dorcas already has detention for calling him a bigoted oaf," Marlene chimed. Remus shifted and the Marauders joined Dorcas in glaring at the man.

* * *

"-why the ministry allows them to stay is beyond me."

The Man was a bloodily lunatic. And after twenty minutes of the ugly man insulting werewolves, and Remus on the verge of tears Dorcas had, had enough. She saw James about to snap and Sirius muttering a plan of revenge but neither was doing anything momentarily. Dorcas flew from her seat, letting it fall to the ground with a thud, and all eyes and the Professors rant being cut short.

"Stop it!" She yelled at him, her wand clasped in her hand, "You stop right now. Werewolves are people too. They are human beings with beating hearts and feelings. I mean, fuck you!" The words left Dorcas's mouth, not facts coming out but her wand was raised.

"If you say another thing, so- help - me- Merlin - Godrick - and - anyone - else I will hex you so badly your own pig of a mother won't know it's you," She spat. The teacher, having no real talent for fighting, or even correct wand holding just stood there. The class looked at girl in shock. Sure she had said her opinion before but always politely and with facts; but now, instead, she was yelling at him. her ebony wand pointed at him threateningly.

"E-Excuse me? You are a-" Dorcas cut the red faced man off,

"A living person with moral views. I know who I am, I know I'm just a girl, whom is standing up to a rather obese man who is dumber that a seeker who's taken to many bludgers to the head."

The professor said nothing and instead stood there with his mouth open and his wand not even up.

"Now," Dorcas turned to the Marauders and Marlene, and her eyes flickered to Lily who was across the room with an amused grin, "who'd like to leave this bloody class?" That's all she asked, rhetorically before grabbing her bag and Lupins' elbow as he quickly collected his things, and Dorcas lead them, and over half the class out into the halls where they disbanded.

"Detention! All of you! You hear me!" The professor called out, though none listened, instead, Dorcas laughed at him mockingly, flipping him off and not looking back.

* * *

When the marauders, Dorcas, Lily and Marlene were in an abandoned hall Dorcas spun on Remus.

"Are you okay? Of course not, you're crying. God, I should kill him," Dorcas mollycoddled Remus; though she said the last one to her self but the boys stood there stunned.

"You know?" Sirius asked astonished.

"Yes, Black, we know. We aren't dumb, we figured it out in October last year- Dorcas new since April in first," Lily said offhandedly.

"And you're okay with it?" Remus asked sheepishly, his eyes not meeting anyone's.

"Of course!" Dorcas and Marlene snapped while Lily said, "Yup," popping the 'p'. Sirius turned to Dorcas,

"Than why'd you hate me?" He demanded. She shook her head and rolled her eyes as a humorless laugh uttered from her thing lips.

"I don't hate you, Black. I hate your family, I dislike you. I lose my temper much more quickly with you but I don't _hate_ you," She told him, and though they would both refuse to admit it, a smile tugged on their lips.

And at that moment, with James and Lily being with five feet of one another and Lily not calling him a 'toe-rag' or a 'wanker', instead she was talking to him humanly, and Marlene and Sirius flirting, Remus was finishing up last minute Charms homework as his eyes flickered over to Dorcas and Peter who arguing about whom cheated whom out of the candy wadges in their last wizard chess game.

Someone could walk by and call them friends, and that's what truly made the moment perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

Rating: PG  
Pairing: Meadowpin  
Characters: Dorcas Meadowes and Remus Lupin

* * *

Dorcas Meadowes had a strong… distaste for Remus Lupin. Not because he was a prankster. And not because he always seemed to top her in class. And, most defiantly, because the caramel eyed bot was a werewolf. No she disliked him because during their fifth year at Hogwarts he broke up with her close friend Mary McDonald and started chasing after her like James Potter did to her other close friend Lily Evans.

Now, it's mid-September and Dorcas was at Hogwarts in the Room-of-Requirement. The room was a secret room at Hogwarts that went by many names and changed itself to the seekers needs.

Dorcas was in the room doing her charms homework since the Gryffindor common room was too rowdy and she was having a row with her friend and dorm mate Alice Sparks over fancying Remus so her dorm was out of the question. And as she was writing down the use for non-verbal Charms, she was focusing on the use it proved to those captured by Death Eaters and those who were too lazy to say the charm- like Sirius Black.

"Hi," a voice sounded from behind her. Dorcas spun out of her chair and had her and pointed to speaker. She saw it was Remus John Lupin.  
"It's you," Dorcas said putting her wand down and sitting back in her chair, back facing him. It annoyed her how she didn't hear him.

"Yeah it's me,-" Remus said, "-Anyway, want to hang out?" He said hopefully. He knew the girl didn't like him for breaking up with her friend but it wasn't his fault, he liked Mary, only it was Dorcas who ended up being his mate.

Dorcas rolled her hazel eyes and shook her head.

"No Lupin, I have to do the essay we were assigned in Charms. It's due tomorrow you know," She told him, causing him to sigh.

"Come on, one hour and if you don't like it I'll leave you alone for a week," Remus said with an undertone of begging in his voice. Dorcas thought this over and nodded.

"But in here, the people out there are too loud right now," She told him, Remus nodded with a mile wide grin.

"Okay." And a sofa was summoned by the room and Dorcas and Remus sat down looking at one another.

"Let's get to know one another," Remus said.

"Alright- what's your favorite food and not junk food because everyone knows its chocolate," She told him when he let out a laugh that sounded like a bark.

"Pizza with mushrooms and pineapple," Remus told her and she made a face.

"What?"

I love mushrooms but pine apple Remus? Really now, why?" When she saw his mouth open to answer her she told him, "Don't answer that it was rhetorical, because pineapple sucks on pizza because it shouldn't be there in the first place," She said.

"What's yours than?" Remus asked with a challenging voice.

"Artichokes," Dorcas said.

"Why?" This question caused Dorcas's face to heat up.

"They help when my time of the month comes along," She mumbled loud enough for the werewolf to hear.

"Sorry for asking," Remus said and Dorcas waved him off.

"Fine, what's your favorite song than?" She asked Remus and he jumped up and the room started playing 'You got Trouble' but Liz Longly. Dorcas recognized the song and her face looked at him.

"It's my mum's favorite song and I guess it just stuck," he muttered before he took her hand and pulled her to her feet and placed a hand on her waist and she placed her hands on his waist as the swayed.

**_You've been kicking in your sleep  
Tossing and turning relentlessly  
And I know you'd be lying_**

"Remus," she breathed out as her heart started to pound in her chest.

**_If you told me you were fine  
And you've been screaming in your head  
Swallowing the words that I know  
You would've said if you'd just breathe_**  
**All my heart is tangled all around you**

"Yes Dorcas?" He replied.

**_When you've got trouble I've got trouble, too  
All my life is arm in arm with you  
When you've got trouble I've got trouble, too  
So what, what, what do you need  
I will kiss you awake when you've_**

"I'm sorry for being a bitch to you all these months," She told him.

**_Had a bad dream, or tell you a story  
Make it up as I go, or I'll sing you a song_**

"It's fine," he replied softly. And she shook her head, looking up at him.

**_That I know that you know, it goes  
My heart is tangled all around you_**

"No it isn't- because you're a groovy dude and all and I didn't give you a chance," She said in a whisper.

**_When you've got trouble I've got trouble, too  
All my life is arm in arm with you_**

Remus smiled and tightened the grip on her waist. "You see I'm a nice bloke now."

**_When you've got trouble I've got trouble, too  
You and I live like the tree and the vine  
Oh, my darling, so delicately intertwined  
I'll ease your pain 'cause you've eased mine  
All my heart is tangled all around you_**

Both their hearts pounded and the song was coming to an end and Remus took a leap of faith and kissed her. Dorcas was shocked and instead of pushing him away and yelling at him, something bloomed inside of her and she kissed back.

**_When you've got trouble, I've got trouble, too  
All my life is arm in arm with you  
When you've got trouble I've got trouble, too._**

And they pulled away and said nothing as the song replayed and they started to sway again.


	6. Chapter 6

Rating: Pg - 13  
Pairing: None  
Characters: Marlene McKinnon, mentions of other characters

* * *

Marlene McKinnion was never the strong one. No that was Dorcas's or James's or even Lily's job. But now she was fifteen and there were deaths everywhere- a war raging on, she had to be strong. But what if, what she wasn't strong enough.

She thought this for a year, she was sixteen and she only saw herself as happy-go-lucky Marlene Mckinnon. But then on October 15, 1976 there was an attack on Hogesmed during a Hogwarts trip. Spells flew left and right. People dropped dead in front of her. She was a pure-blood, not even a blood traitor, she was safe from the attack. But her friends weren't. No they were juggle borns and half bloods and blood traitors, hell, one was even a bleeding werewolf.

Marlene, her wand was out in her pale hand, and her blonde hair flew behind her she tripped.

'stupid," she thought to herself when she looked to what she tripped over. A body. But not just any corpus. A corps of a boy she's known since she was eleven and he was seven. Edward Daren Meadowes. Her best friends little brother. He was thirteen, just barley, his birthday was two days ago. And when she looked into the boys dead eyes she felt something break inside of her. And yet, at the same time, blossom. She knew she had to be strong. Not for her, and not for Edward because that would be useless now, but for her boyfriend, Sirius Black. For her friends, Lily and Mary and Dorcas. Poor Dorcas, she'd have to be strong for her, she just lost her brother, and Marlene doubted she knew it.

So she picked herself off the dirty ground and clasped her wand in her hand. And she looked for the closet hooded figure.

"Stupefy!" She yelled, her wand at the broad figure, a man.

"Diffindo!" Marlene yelled, jumping over another fallen body, this one of an old woman.

"Protego!" She yelled, shielding herself form an unknown spell.

"Avis! Oppugno!" The birds picked at the eyes of the Death Eater threw the mask.

"Expulso!"

"Impedimenta!"

"Incarcerous!"

"Petrificus Totalus!" Marlene yelled at a Death Eater who was torturing a small child, the mother laid dead feet from said child.

Marlene didn't know how many more spells she cast or how many Death Eaters she took out but when the Large Hogwarts clock, that could be heard from the town, struck three, the remaining Death Eaters- those who weren't dead or captured fled in a line of black smoke that followed them into the sky. But not before leaving a mark above the wizarding town. It was a skull that had a snake emerge from it's mouth.

And as Marlene looked around she saw her friends, Dorcas sobbing violently over her brother's body, Remus comforting her and James healing Lily and Sirius, Peter and Mary healing some of the injured.

_'Perhaps,'_ She thought to herself, _'I'm stronger than I think.'_


	7. Chapter 7

Rating: K  
Pairing: Remus x Dorcas  
Characters: Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Dorcas Meadowes, Peter Pettigrew, Severus Snape and Remus Lupin

* * *

Remus Lupin, Dorcas Meadowes, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans and Sirius Black had received detention for fighting. Not with each other, no the five seventeen year old Hogwarts students had gotten into a duel with Slytherins over the fact they were calling Lily a mud-blood and Dorcas a pathetic excuses for a sister, blaming her for the death of her thirteen year old brother that occurred last year on a Hogesmed trip.

Now they were in the transfiguration room with out an adult since professor McGonagall had to meet with their headmaster Dumbledore over the suspension of the racist, bullying Slytherins.

"God," groaned Lily, "I can't believe I got detention, I'm head girl for Merlin's sake!" Sirius Black looked at Lily and scoffed,

"You and Meadowes had a right to hex those slimy, no good, green and sliver gits," he told he, thinking about how one of his own cousins, Narcissa, was in the small group they fought.

"But I'm head girl! I should of just docked points," Lily pointed out, and Dorcas rolled her eyes as she sat next to her boyfriend, Remus.

"Lily they deserved it- I even heard that Dolvo was hit so badly with Remus's sting hex that Madam Pomphry had to treat him," the tone in the dark haired girls voice was darker, scarier since he was the one who had brought her brother into the bullying. Remus smiled a bit to proud and Peter laughed.

"Good, but apparently the spell Wormtail-" Peter's nickname, "-cast turned Malfoy's hair bright pink," Remus said causing a roar to escape everyone, including Lily.

"Nice going Pete," Sirius said with a shit eating grin.

"Thanks," Peter said when Lily threw a crumpled piece of used parchment at the raven haired boy.

"No Sirius, violence is terrible, bad, very bad dog," She said using the boys animagus form and name meaning to tease him.

"Yeah, Yeah Evans, or should I call you potter now?" Sirius teased, Remus and Peter snickered at the inside joke.

"What!" Dorcas roared with another voice. The voice was deeper and had a permanently bitter addition to it. The group of friends turn to the male voice to see Lily's ex-best friend, Severus Tobias Snape. His hook noise and greasy hair highlighted his Slytherin robes.

"Yes," Lily muttered before her voice became stronger, "James asked me to marry him when we leave Hogwarts."

"This is amazing! There will be little Potter babies running around soon enough and Marley and I and Mary too, cant forget her, will be god mothers to all of them!" Dorcas cheered, sitting on Remus's lap, forgetting Snape was even there. Though he turned to the bys and Lily quickly, jumping from the werewolf's lap,

"You didn't tell me!" She accused.

"Yes because James and I were going to come out publicly over the next holiday," Lily said, seeing as Easter was right around the corner.

"So you're marring Potter- that arrogant imbecile?" Severus sneered. Sirius stood in in a flash, his wand raised.

"Watch what you say about James, Snivillus," Sirius sneered back just as venomously. Snape had his wand up too when Lily steped in the cross fire. She looked at Sirius and he set his wand down, knowing the look she sent him was motherly, and Severus put his at his side, never back in his pocket. Lily than turned to Severus.

"You," she said heated, "watch what you say about my fiancée-" Severus internally winced at the word, "-he is a great man and Severus," She said.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Get out of here before I get another detention," She told him before turning her back on him and walking to her seat. Peter let out a low wistle and Severus pointed his wand at the Gryffindor who was quickly blocked by Remus and Dorcas.

"Walk away Snape," Remus told the Slytherin.

"Not one word Snape, I'm not afraid to give you the cot next to Dolvo," Dorcas replied in a sneer. She wanted to hex him since she never got the chance to after fifth year when he called Lily a mud-blood in front a large majority of the Hogwarts population.

"Is that a threat, Meadowes?" Severus asked the pale girl.

"A promise, Snape," She spat. Her demeanor, the way she stood, even the way she talked and held her wand, reminded everyone in the room of the way a Slytherin would. It was the way that she wasn't afraid to get into trouble because she was above it- she wanted to do the thing that went against the rules, something the other houses said was a Gryffindor trait.

Severus smirked. He blinked and held his wand at his side again.

"You would have been good in Slytherin," was all he said before turning his back and looking over his shoulder, wishfully at Lily and walking away.

It was silent. No body spoke for a moment before Peter did. He looked at Dorcas and told her,

"He's right, you looked like a Slytherin there." Dorcas sat their horrified. Her father, a man she hated was in Slytherin. The people reasonable for her brothers death were in Slytherin. She hated the house.

"Not like that, Doe. He meant it in the way that you held yourself there," Lily said covering for Peter. And Dorcas nodded. Remus wrapped an arm around her before leading her back to his seat so she could sit on his lap. Lily sat on the desk that she was sitting at and Peter plopped his butt down back where he was before that tense moment, and Sirius leaned back in his chair.

"So," Dorcas said to her best friend, "why'd the boys know before me?"


	8. Chapter 8

Rating: PG  
Pairing: Jily - James and Lily Potter  
Characters: james, Lily and harry potter. Other characters mentioned.

* * *

The war was raging on out side and lines were being drawn and erased so quickly no one knew who's elegance lay with whom.

Weather you were a Death Eater. An Order Member. A young Hogwarts student. Or a Ministry worker you were on a side. Weather it was for the expulsion of all "dirty-blood" or the greater good.

Now Dorcas Meadowes and Remus Lupin would fight. Sirius and Marlene McKinnion would leave one another due to an argument but Lily and James Potter had it the worst. Because at twenty one years old they were taken out of the war because Volodomort, the leader of the Death eaters, was after them and their infant son, Harry.

"Love," James said to Lily as he made coffee.

"Yes?" Lily answered as she set Harry in his muggle highchair.

"I was thinking," James said slowly, "That I don't hide anymore. That I become yours and Harry's secret keeper." James said it fast. Like ripping of a band aid. But Lily, she looked at James as if he were stupid.

"No."

"No?" He repeated. Though it was surprising he was saw it coming.

"Yes, no. You won't do that stupid plan because you'll end up dying, James!" She shouted at him, her red hair was tussled now die to the amount of times she tugged on it in that one sentence. Harry looked at his parents in curiosity, not understanding the situation.

"Why? Lily, this would keep both Harry and you safe," James said slowly, as if he were talking to his three month old son.

"Because James," She said, her green eyes filled with hot tears, "I cannot lose you too."

It was true.

She had lost her mother when she was fourteen, her father when she was eighteen.

And people were dropping like fly's with in her close-knit group of friends.

Mary and her girlfriend Hestia Jonas had been murdered in their own home right out of Seventh year by people- children they had gone to, even graduated with.

Marlene and the rest of the McKinnons had been tortured to death two months ago after her second child, a son, was born.

Dorcas had died by Volodomort hand not even three weeks ago- not even nine days after giving birth to a little girl, her first child.

"Lily-" James tried to say, cupping her face when she slapped him. Hard. It left a print on his right cheek. Harry started to cry at the sudden noise.

James Looked at Lily.

Lily looked at James.

It was quite, Harry had decide to stop crying, before she spun on her heel- or tired to. James wrapped an arm around her waist and spun her back around.

His lips quickly attached to hers and she fought against him, pissed off at the idea of him going back into the war. When their lips departed she hit his chest with the same anger she did her face and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. So, so, sorry, love," James muttered into her ginger hair. Lily nodded and hugged him, her arms around his waist when she muttered into his chest,

"I'm sorry I slapped you for being an idiot." And James laughed, Harry let a high pitch giggle out causing both parents to look at hat they were both fighting for, and smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter One - The Doorstep Girl

Written - 3 / 19 / 14

Edited -

Word Count - 1,122

* * *

31,536,000 seconds. 2,103,796 minutes. Meaning it had been four years since Regulus Black had spoken to his older brother Sirius. Regulus was now sixteen, high up in a raciest army that only wanted anarchy and death, and his secret blood-traitor girlfriend had died giving birth to his daughter. His daughter, though only a few hours old, she possessed almost all of the Black family traits- except for the eyes. Her mocha brown eyes were her from her mother.

Now as it poured down in Godric's Hollow, England, Regulus had a cloak over his head and stared at his brothers home. It was small but had a nice yard and it would be big enough for Sirius to rise his daughter, when Regulus's plan went south. Regulus stepped in a puddle and set his daughter down on the stoop. Between the blankets and his nameless daughter he placed a letter, and put his ring, a black family heirloom, on a chain and placed it around her neck, tucking it into the blanket. He kissed her forehead and almost in a tone where he didn't hear himself he whispered,

"I love you."

And with the Regulus pounded on his brothers door before turning tail and running away.

* * *

Sirius Black, a blood-traitor, held his wand tightly in his hand as he opened his front door a crack.

"Who is it?" He asked. No reply. So he opened the door a little bit more and saw a baby. She was pale and had black hair, and her features were defined. Sirius looked at the new born with shell shock.

"Bloody hell," he murmured to himself. He picked her up, careful not to jar her since she was asleep, and saw the letter and start of a chain. Sirius walked to the sofa where he placed the girl and took out the letter, not bothering with the chain, yet. His wand was next to the infant.

He opened the plain old envelope- which was not sealed - and took out the letter. And when he looked at the letter he saw his brother's hand writing. Sirius wanted to stop reading, he really did, and he wanted to leave the baby out side to freeze but morals and curiosity took hold of him and compelled him to read.

_Dear Sirius,_  
_I know this is sudden but please hear me out. I had this girl with a blood-traitor. Who her mother is isn't important; the only thing of importance is her mother died during child birth a few hours ago and what I'm about to do may leave the girl orphaned. Sirius, I beg you to care for her. Our upbringing wasn't ideal and I don't want those thoughts in my daughters head. Take care of her?_  
_The girl doesn't have a name yet. She is only six hours old and I gave her my ring as head of house. Oh, before I forget to mention she looks just like a Black would, except for the eyes._  
_Yours truly, love, your brother:_  
_Regulus A. Black_

And net to his name was a stamp of the Noble and Ancient Black family crest. But that didn't matter to Sirius. He read the letter over and over until he memorized each letter, where the stroke of the pen started and ended. Sirius's grey eyes then looked to the girl- his niece and smiled softly.

"No name 'ey?" He asked to the wind, knowing the sleeping baby would not reply. He thought to himself and smiled.

"How about Ariel Rigel Black?" He asked rhetorically, though without realizing he stuck to a Black family trait.

"I hear no objections," He joked, cradling the baby. "Now," Sirius added, "we just have to tell the guys- and Lily and Dorcas." Sirius stood up and grabbed his wand, sticking it in his front right pocket and the stuffed the letter in to one of his back pockets, and appaereated with a loud crack to the Potter manor seeing as it was only eight-ish.

Sirius ended up in the Potter manor in seconds. Ariel had woken up while they traveled and was now crying- searching for her mother. The man looked like her father but they weren't they same. Sirius didn't know how to handle an infant so he hurried to the door, not bothering to knock.

"Prongs!" Sirius called, over the waling child. "Lily!" He added. Both Potters ran to where Sirius was, thinking he was in trouble, and trouble he was. The red headed young woman and eighteen year old boy with glasses, gawked at Sirius and the child.

"Sirius Black! What did you do?" Lily Potter screeched at her newly wedded husbands best friend. Sirius winced and James's eyebrows shot up.

"Padfoot..." James said using the nickname Sirius was given while they were at Hogwarts.

"She isn't mine!" Sirius defended, Lily glared at the pure blood and took Ariel from his arms soothing the crying child.

"Than why do you have her, Padfoot?" James asked, leading his friend into the large kitchen. The kitchen had pecan colored walls and black tiles and the only surface to eat on was the dark, blue flecked, granite counter top that was in the middle of the whole room.

"She's Regulus's, Prongs. Here!" Sirius said searching threw his back pockets before thrusting the letter into James's hands. Jame's brown eyes scan over the letter and with each sentence he read his eyes flickered over to Sirius.

"Padfoot," James said sincerely, "you are going to take care of her-" Sirius cut him off,

"Ariel." James looked at his friend funny.

"I named her Ariel Rigel Black," Sirius said when James let out a booming laugh.

"Never mind Padfoot. Anyway tomorrow you can tell Moony and Dorcas and Wormtail, they'll have to know. And then the girls can go shopping while us blokes set up her room," James said. Sirius smiled at james and let out a breathy laugh.

"Dear Merlin, James. It sounds like you were raising her," Sirius said.

"Because I- us- we, we are all raising that girl out there. Padfoot, there's a war going on and she's going to need a lot of love, and besides when you're on Order missions who's going to watch her?"

And Sirius this time Sirius couldn't contain his shit-eatting-grin.

"Thanks, mate."

"Nah, besides Padfoot, what are brothers for?" James asked clapping his friend's back when Sirius jumped on him, hugging him tightly.


End file.
